the_fictional_touring_championshipfandomcom-20200216-history
Jason Middleton's Mustang GT
One of the street dominators of the city, British citizen Jason Middleton's Mustang is top division B material. Upgrades, Neon lights, even some imported items all help this Mustang GT take the streets by storm. Poster Child of the Speed... Restored This modded GT was a top car during it's heyday, and it's still top class today. During it's prime time, street racing was just getting started, stock cars still ruled the streets. Wilson Storm, Grunkle of Janise's Aunt's Cousin, rid this old beast to it's end. Since it's debut somewhere in westminster abbey, this thing could beat even restored Hudson Hornets. Asphalt, Gravel, Tarmac, It was unstoppable... Until it died out during the era of Nascar. The racers were slicker, aerodynamically sound, precision instruments of high octane action. At one point, it went into a street race with number 35, where the racer proved to be too fast for the Mustang, and chaos broke lose... "What in the?" Said a confused Jason, as he stumbled upon a wrecked version of his future animal. The old beast had hit a curve too hard against a racer, and it flew off the track, smashing the radiator and cracking the exhaust. Tires blown, Driveshaft dented, no wonder this thing was left to rust. Callie was in town at the time, and she knew a thing or two about repairs. Taken into Callie's garage, AKA parts haven, the old GT had it's bits and pieces patched up, reconstructed and swapped. Then came the fun part. Upgrades and Cosmetics. Upgrades Exhaust From stock, Callie uninstalled the broken pipe. She had some Decatted Non Resonated Exhaust on hand, and so installed them into the oldie. Then she got to the modifying, trying to keep a strong tail pipe, that's light, but also non restrictive. Exhaust Manifold A bashed up UEL Racing Exhaust Manifold was still in good enough condition for reconstruction. Taking a look at current REMs (Racing Exhaust Manifolds) to make a better version. Couple material hardening here and there and the Manifold was good to go. Engine Block "Sorry, Jason. Block's too damaged for reconstruction," Said Callie. "I ordered an Elite Tuning Sleeved Block V.3, but it won't be here fast enough. Best I can do is fit it with an Elite Tuning Port Block V.2 till the parts get here." Air Filter This component was dented badly, but was still good for patching up. In fact, Callie converted the filter into a more of a short ram air intake. Weight Things really needed to be done about the weight. Most of the major components where smashed into the back when the car crashed. Even after restoration, Jason needs to schedule visits to Callie to alter the weight. How does she try to match Jason's style? Collecting Records from his races, of Course!! Neon Earned from Nu Fangz leader Neon, these Blue lights really help highlight the GT while it's either cruising down the street or speeding along in a race. The neon also acts as a warning for damage. Their pretty tough, but if the component they are attached to is bent, the switch off with sparks. Decals At first glance, it looks like all there is on the GT are stripes, but in fact, behind the car is a Racing number: 82, as the old shredder went under during street races. First Race: Nu Fangz Neon There wasn't enough time to fully restore the old car. News reports came in that a gang of Hooligans called Nu Fangz were blocking an interstate, and wouldn't leave until someone beat them, and Their Leader. "Jason, these Nu Fangz guys may not be bite, but they sure as hell know how to get ahead. Your engine hasn't been restored, so your going to only be able to hit 243 MPH. Pray to christ your not going to break it." Warned Callie. Jason arrived at the Traffic clogged street. All he needed to do was to beat the leader, Neon, in a Mile Race. Seems simple enough, but this is street racing, so of course there would be angry people on road trips. Neon and Jason, who was going under the name Wilson Storm, in honour of the Mustang's first racer, lined up near the hand made car barrier the Nu Fangz made. Neon was holding the pedal down, while Jason was experimenting with different speed to calculate the car's grip. Light went green and Rush Hour racing began, with Jason gaining an early lead. Neon was wheel spinning like crazy on his way to catch "Wilson". During the quarter mile mark, Jason switched into 3rd, as neon was catching quick, despite his wheelspin problems. Aftermarket Chevy and Mustang sweeped through the traffic, drafting cars that went the same direction as them, and just drifting through because it looks awesome. Half Mile Mark and Neon was almost at the same position as Jason. His aftermarket chevy may have had bald tires, but it wasn't slow. 4th gear... 213 MPH Mustang needed a pit, badly. A close shave with a minivan had sliced the spoiler right off, and popped a tire. HOW DOES A MINIVAN POP A TIRE?! Anyway, Jason pulled into the sidings while The Chevy had an issue with it's double turbo, The engine apparently gave out due to the chevy having a slightly clogged exhaust. After a pit stop that would make Guido proud, Jason was able to get ahead, all the way to the 75% mark. Nu Fangz never played fair, Neon booted in a ramshackle firework to make up for the fact he ain't got a nitro. His pit crew lit the fire works as the Chevy launched out of the pits. The absurdly dangerous firework boost idea some how worked, keeping him in pace with the faster GT. Both cars got closer and Closer to the end, and it's.. TOO CLOSE TO CALL!!!! Absurdly powered Chevy and Mustang GT hit a too close to call. However, last second cameras showed that the Mustang was still faster than the Chevorlet Camaro. Second Race: Nu Fangz Bolt Nu Fangz had a Second race in store for Jason. Bolt, otherwise known as The Lightning Racer, drifted circles around Jason in a heavily modded Toyota 86. The thing that made Jason feel bad about Bolt was the fact he couldn't afford a hood, so he had to use old carbon fiber parts. Bolt and Jason were on equal terms. While Jason had track advantage, with the next race being set in London, Bolt had the speed to catch. Toyota 86 and Mustang were impatient to finish this race. Bolt because he needed to use the bathroom, and Jason because his Bacon was getting cold. Finally, the green light showed up and both speed along. The first straightaway allowed the 86 to pass the Mustang. But once they hit traffic, The Toyota lost it's ground. Jason knew traffic better than someone's own fart. He passed taxis and drafted along Busses, as the space between the 2 cars began to grow larger and larger. Jason swerved right, while Bolt was beelining to the finish line, quite literally. Both found a straight away, where Bolt's speed could really shine. However, the song "Set it all free" Began to play on his radio, beckoning him to pee on his car. He did, and because of the pleasure of removing yoo-hoo from your bladder, swerved off course and slammed the wall.